Megan Easton nee Greenwood
Megan Christine Easton nee Greenwood comes from one of the largest, if not the largest, Terran family in the entire quadrant. After a shuttle accident, causing the death of her parents, she was adopted and is currently the daughter of the President of the Federation. With her own budding mathematics career she continues to love family life as a brand new mother. Background Information With their first child when they were 19 and 17 respectively the Sparks raised her and her 25 siblings with the idea that all children are blessings, and that family is the central core of life. Since her family is more matriarchal, the issues with her mother has led to an overall strain in her family, and ultimately their demise when her mother and father put too many people inside of a shuttle that was too small. During a fire in a shuttle en route from a wedding several of the family went to, they were unable to get out and they died in May, 2390. Nathan and Olliander went to Margianne Savoi and Iskander al-Khalid CP while the youngest few went to an Aunt and the rest to Brittany. Megan was legally adopted by Christopher in September, 2390 and changed her middle name from Elizabeth to Sparkle in honour of her previous last name. Growing up briefly in a large family, Megan only knew what it was to have little privacy and to be part of a large crowd. Only after leaving the nest due to a tragic family accident, did she begin to realize how different her upbringing was from most everyone else. In her family, quantity seemed to always trump quality, so Megan never got a close relationship with her parents or her oldest or youngest siblings. She was only close to Kevin, Laurence, Nathan, and Ollie before the first two died and the others went to stay with Brittany. She later reconciled with her older sister Brittany when she married her ex-husband, Andrew Easton. In 2391, Megan's cousin Arthur Greenwood CP (2370) moved into the apartment wtih her and her father, prompting them to become close friends. Personal Life Benjamin Wolfe CP (2390-2390; 2392-2393): Megan met her boyfriend after moving to Bajor and her adoptive father was mutual friends with his parents. They went out mostly throughout the summer of 2390 before Benjamin broke things off because he wanted someone more mature and interested in sexual experimentation. After a break up, they eventually became friends while going to highschool together and then reconnected after she got out of the military prep academy - both more mature than they were before. Eventually, however, Megan realized she was still in love with Arty and Benjamin subsequently broke up with her. Ryan Thorpe (2391-2392): Megan met her ex-boyfriend through a friend who was at the stables she regularly attended for therapy. After talking about him to her parents, they started to date into her highschool year while he was a senior. Arthur Greenwood CP (2392-2392; 2403-Current): Megan met her ex-boyfriend after he came to Bajor to live with his Uncle (Megan's adopted father). When he realized she had returned feelings, he was removed from the household and they remain very close, often having secret rendezvous against his Uncle's wishes. They later stopped seeing each other when their intimacy became known and Megan was placed into a military prep academy and Arthur went on to receive therapy for his indiscretions. When Arthur returned to Bajor in 2393, he gave her a glass slipper as a symbol of his commitment to waiting for her until she was of age. This promise ended when Megan was engaged in 2396. In 2403, both ended up divorced from their spouses and were brought back together by a series of tragedies in the Greenwood family - rekindling their romance. Current Spouse(s) Andrew Easton Megan met her husband, Andrew Easton CP, through his cousin Devina in 2395, but she is also a distant relative to his Aunt my marriage. When Megan had a hard break up with a previous love, she went to Andrew for a sexual affair. Learning to care for each other they fell in love but were separated by Megan's parents because she was underage and unwell. Staying true to the course, Andrew was instrumental to saving her from the mUniverse - gaining her parents respect. When she reunited with him to help her sister, they realized there was still love. Andrew broke up with Brittany and remarried Megan shortly after. They have two children together. Children Megan has two children with Andrew Easton named Emma Easton CP and Christopher Easton. Megan has two step-children/niece/nephew named Patrick Easton and Sara Easton from Andrew and Brittany Sparks. Education and Career In June, 2392 she was placed into the Hadrikpool Academy Prep school due to her delinquent behaviour. Megan remained there for an entire school year before leaving in June, 2393. Eventually, she was accepted into the prep-school run by Sito Marin. When her father moved to Earth after being selected as Secretary of State in 2395, Megan was placed into a mental health facility until she was 18 years old. Megan went to MIT from 2396-2400 graduating with a degree in advanced Vulcan mathematics. She later went on to MIT to get her masters in 2402 and received her PhD in theoretical mathematics in December, 2406. 2 Megan Easton nee Greenwood Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:First Generation Category:August Category:2378 Category:All Characters